1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging machinery and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved apparatus for applying to a disposable drinking cup a lid of heat sealable film material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drinks purchased at take-out counters of restaurants, fast food shops, and the like, normally are sold in disposable cups with detachable lids to prevent spillage. The cups may be of cardboard, plastic, or a combination thereof, the construction of which depends largely on the drink to be contained therein, whether it be hot or cold. Typically, lids employed for cups of this type are individual discs pre-formed with a cooperating annular groove or flange which allows the lid to be pressed down tightly over the cup.
While lids of this type have been in use for many years, they have not been entirely satisfactory insofar as a different size lid must be provided for each cup size, rather than a single size lid for all sizes of cups. This creates inventory and storage problems, as well as requiring the operator to match the proper lid to the cup being filled. Furthermore, the application of the lid is a relatively time consuming operation which may create work problems, particularly when the point of sale is at a fast food counter. Also, the manual application of the lid over the top of the cup is rather unsanitary and results in unnecessary handling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for automatically applying a lid to a cup. Another object of this invention is to provide a novel apparatus for automatically applying a heat sealed plastic film lid to a prefilled disposable drinking cup. Still another object of this invention is to provide a simple, automatic apparatus for applying a low cost lid to a disposable drinking cup in a variety of different sizes.